Evil Dead and Mass Effect cross over
by Monkeyman10526
Summary: After finding the book of the dead Ash Williams escaped the marvel werewolf universe and has landed in a strange new world.
1. Chapter 1

DISSCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ARMY OF DARKNESS/EVIL DEAD OR MASS EFFECT. The MARVEL WAREWOLF UNIVERSE is located in MARVEL ZOMBIES VS ARMY OF DARKNESS at the end. That is owned by MARVEL .

Choices (mass effect) PARAGON

Shep lived *note unable to happen in-game*Romanced TaliPeace between geth/quariansAshley lived

This is going to be a comic idea I got a buddy doing illustration now but this is just the script if anything changes I will redo it in a better format well here it is.

Chap 1-New world

Ash had just made it out of the marvel werewolf universe and back to his own thanks to the Necronomicon, an evil book bound in human flesh and written in blood.

"So lemme get this straight in every dimension there are copies of people." "NO! For the 3rd time you half-wit they are you but different versions." Screeched the book. "Too bad he got ate by a duck, dumbass." "You do realize you called yourself a dumbass right?" "No the copy." "I GIVE UP throw me back to my world or you SHALL DIE." "Fine." But as he threw the book it screamed out. "SUCKER!"

"Why did that sound so bad?" Ash began to make his way out. Ash Williams destroyer of deadites had landed in what appeared to be a large cave. "Well, I might be stuck in a cave; but at least it can't get any worse." "FREEZE!" "Ah…shit."

Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams had been sent in on recon for left over Cerberus. Even after 4 years after the reaper attack they still think they are doing good things. Ashley herself had been through most of it with her commander John Shepard and her friends. Shepard who was now at the capital of Rannoch with Tali is the one man reasonable for defeating the reapers. "Drop your weapon!"

"I did already sweet cheeks."

"I meant that metal glove."

"Uh that's my hand honey."

*crack* "OW!"

"Watch it asshole."

"Babe you had better sto-"*CRACK* "OW!"

"Move."

"All you had to do was ask."

They walk.

"So what's your story miss…"

"Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams"

"Hey that's my name too just Ash Williams not all that other stuff"

"Uh-Huh"

"No really look at my Driver's License."

Pull out wallet

"Hmm? Well what are you doing here ASH Williams"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

"Try me"

"Well it all started with an evil book…."

(Five minutes later)

"And after I found that damn book again I came out in this damn cave."

"Wow you're right I don't believe you."

"Told you, where are we?"

"Rannoch."

"What is that uh Dutch?"

"Quarian."

"What-ian."

"Where have you been for the last hundred years under a rock?"

"…Uh what year is it?"

"2186 CE"

"Well that damn book dropped me in the wrong universe…again."

"What are you an idiot or something?"

"Quick what's the fastest way to earth?"

"In the back of an alliance ship."

"I need to find that book."

"Well good news, you're heading to earth bad news you'll have to wait 5-10 years before you can find it."

"Sorry babe the ash man waits for nobody."

*click*"You will or I'll blow your brains out"

"Well come get some toots."

Ash pulls out his saw and attached it to his arm. Ashley loads her gun and aims down the sights.

"FREEZE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" Cerberus Troops poured into the cave and surrounded them.

"Let's take care of this after we kill them."

"Deal. Now"*start chainsaw*"whose first?"

There it is now I'm new so if I messed something up tell me and be completely honest I'd really appreciate it. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

To anyone who read this sorry it took me so long to do this my buddy forgot to make the comic. So I'm going to Reformat the script to a story, but just to show you I am doing something here is chapter two. If you see anything tell me please and thank you. IF I REFERNCE ANYTHING I DO NOT OWN IT!

Chap 2-Hero meets Hero

After the last Cerberus trooper fell Ashley stood there looking for anyone they missed. She turned to tell Ash, "Nice work with the saw Ash…ash… ah shit where'd he go?" Ash had went running out of the cave to get to a way back to earth for even in a new universe the Necronomicon still existed. "Alright ain't the first time I ended up on a new universe, like when that creep with the mask, and his buddy mister claw hand. Now where's the nearest ship?"

Ash looked around until he reached a city of some sorts as he entered people and aliens looked at him as if he was himself was one. Didn't help him that he had a bloody saw attached to his arm.

"Hold it! Lose the saw." Ordered an alien

Ash looked at him smugly. "Sure thing buddy just lemme shove it up your ass first."

"Disgusting Human!" The guard raised his pistol, but ash fired his boomstick first and blew the guard's handgun out of his hand nearly blowing it off.

"Now", said Ash as he raised his boomstick to the guards head, "how do I get back to earth."

"Sir calm down", said a man walking towards them, "lower your gun what's your name?"

"Ash, Ash Williams." Ash could barely see him. The man was coming from the direction of the sun.

"Okay Ash, now why do you want to get to earth." The man said calmly.

"I need to find an evil book."

The man looked at him with a gaze of curiosity. "Okay… then. Now lets just head to a nice padded room."

"Now listen, who the hell do you think you are."

"Commander Shepard."

"Well woppdie frigging doo fancy pants. Now about the Necronomicon."

Just then a woman ran past Shepard up to Ash.

"YOU SHALL NEVER GET THE NECRONOMICON!" She hissed at him.

"Damn deadites." The woman grabbed ash and hurled him at a wall. Shepard pulled out his gun and popped a shot in the air. The woman turned around with milky white eyes.

"You shall die mortal!"

Ash raised his gun up to her head and pulled the trigger. BANG

Everyone present ran at the sound of the gunshot.

"After you."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Shepard said with his gun fixed on him.

"Once you're a deadite you can't be helped now you see why I need to get that book."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" said a voice from behind.

"Ashley? How'd the recon go?"

"Fine till this ass-hole ran before I could cuff him." She said walking up to Ash.

"Shepard what happened out here." Said a female woman. Ash looked at a big tall building and there stood the Quraian Tali'zorah.

"Hi Tali how are you guys doing?" Ashley

"Well when your husband is off fighting Cerberus and you have to play politic it can get a bit… nerve wrecking. Who's the guy with the saw?"

"Meet Ash Williams." Commander Shepard said gesturing to Ash.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever now do you have any idea where I can find this book?" Ash said impatiently.

"What does this book look like?" Shepard said while looking over the corpse before him.

"The Necronomicon Ex-mortise, a book bound in the flesh of the dark one who made it. It contains passages, written in blood, used to raise the dead and awaken demons. When someone gets possessed by the demons they turn into those ugly ass things called deadites."

"Bound in flesh?" Tali said holding back the urge to vomit.

"Where the hell would we find something like that."

"I might know skipper." said Ashley walking forward

"Ash?"

"Back on Eden Prime while when looking for info on Javik's stasis tank, we went through some houses we found an old book. It…it talked to me. I thought I was going nuts. It called me chosen one."

Ash began to think back to what the book said. "…they are you but different versions…half-wit."

"Makes sense. Different universe different ash, though a bit unsettling it's a chick." Ash said to himself

"Alternate Ashes, book of flesh, Keelah, for once I'm glad I get to let you guys have all the fun." And with that Tali headed back inside.

"Well let's get to Eden Prime." Ashley said and started for a crate.

Ash grabbed his double barrel, and put in some new shells.

"You can't use that you're goanna need something bigger." Exclaimed Ashley

"Maybe you are an alternate me after all. What ya got?" Ash said with a smirk.

Shepard walked Ash to the big crate and revealed a giant stash of guns.

Ash felt like a kid in a candy store. He then he saw a big AT-raider.

"Groovy"


End file.
